Various children toys which interact with toy objects, such as toy balls, are known. Some designs allow the user to pick up or otherwise receive a toy ball, but simply store the ball once it is picked up by the toy. Other toys may manipulate toy balls stored within the toy, such as by expelling the balls from the toy or shaking the balls or objects stored therein. However, these toys only provide one play feature and it is desirable to enhance the play experience with multiple play features.